


9488

by OneWayEnd



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Character Death, Established Relationship, Gangs, Light Angst, M/M, True Love, Twins, Unfinished Business, gang feuds, heavy shit is coming, multi chaptered, my first fic here ever, sehun loves jongin so much here that it phisically hurts me, uncoditional love, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWayEnd/pseuds/OneWayEnd
Summary: After the loss of his brother Chanyeol, Sehun had to take over the gang. The only thing that keeps him sane is Jongin. Jongin- the boy who saved Sehun from himself and his own demons. The only thing he wants is to prorect Jongin. Will he be able to do that while other gang is starting to get more dangerous to them and the city?





	9488

It's happening again. They're fighting. The screams could be heard from the top floor at the end of the hallway, where their shared penthouse was. It's been happening ever since Sehun had to take over his brother's Chanyeol's place as a town's infamous gang leader. He didn't want to do it, but after Chanyeol's death , the gang fell into complete chaos and if it wasn't for Sehun stepping in, they would have destroyed the whole city. Everyone respected and followed his orders...But for Sehun it was a burden. Not because he had to do a lot of things he regrets , not because he had to kill a lot of people...But because he was hurting the only person he loves and cherish the most. Jongin. That boy was like an angel to Sehun. An angel that saved Sehun from his self distructive habbits that almost led him to suicide.

When Chanyeol was still alive and in charge, no, even before that, when their father was controling the gang, Sehun had to be with them, in every step of their way, "learning" from his father and brother how to deal with people that "gave them problems". Sehun never wanted to be there. Never wanted to do things that his father and Chanyeol made him. But he had to.. HE HAD TO. And that led him to become a monster. A monster that spent his nights stuffing his face with drugs and fucking every person he could get his hands on. He used many good people , he made them miserable . And that one night, he was holding a gun in his mouth, thinking about how he couldn't live like this anymore. He was scared , he thought about pressing the trigger and just getting it over with, but a knock on the door stopped him, . And thank God that it did, because when Sehun opened the door, he saw the person that will save him.

The moment Jongin stepped into Sehun's life, everything has changed. Jongin made Sehun feel like a normal person again. He helped Sehun get over his addictions, he made Sehun feel alive again. Sehun loves Jongin. And that love is what made him get through his father's death, the pressure of being Chanyeol's personal serial killer, after he became the leader, everything. Even after Chanyeol's passing, when he took over the gang, the love for that gorgeous, brown eyed boy is what made him keep going. 

Jongin knew about Sehun's involvement in the gang business. He knew how dangerous it is. And that's what made him angry. Sehun thought that he could protect Jongin by not telling him what happens during the meetings and missions but he can thank Chanyeol's widow Baekhyun, who despite the fact that his lover was murdered, still decided to stay in the gang. Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol loved Sehun. In fact, he was the one who made Baekhyun promise to stay by Sehun's side if something happens to him. And Baekhyun did. But he also made it his mission to tell Jongin exactly how it is, because seeing Sehun and Jongin together, so fucking in love, made him remember how they and Chanyeol were. He couldn't bring himself to let Jongin suffer not knowing what exactly happens. And that's what led to their constant fighting.

"Why are you being like this!!! Do you have any idea how much it hurts when you're out there, doing God knows what!!! For all I know, you could be dead and I wouldn't know about it until Baekhyun would tell me ,because you still think that you're protecting me , when all you're actually doing is hurting me!"  
And these words breaks Sehun in half. Everytime they get into an argument like this, he knows Jongin is right. He knows that he's hurting the person he would do anything for, but he can't change that. And it's killing Sehun.  
"Jongin... You know that seeing you hurt is the last thing I want it this world. I don't want to see you suffering, I don't. If anything happpened to you, I wouldn't forgive myself. So it's better that you don't know...."  
"But is it?! If you dissapeared, what would I do?! God, If anything, I wouldn't forgive myself... Jesus... Do you have any idea how much I love you?!  
Jongin can't take it anymore. Tears are streaming down his face as he puts his head in the palms of his hands.

Sehun's heart breaks in half. How can he bring so much pain to someone he suppose to love? He walks towards Jongin and wraps his arms around the crying boy's torso. Sehun burries his head in the crook of Jongin's neck and starts softly kissing it.  
"I.... I don't deserve you. Why are you being so kind to me? Why do you still love me after the things I made you go through... I still don't know. But one thing I know for sure is that to me, you're the best thing that happened in this shitty world. If it weren't for you, I would be dead right now.... " Sehun unwrapped his arms off of Jongin's torso and reached for his face. He took his angel's hands off of his face and touch the side of his cheek so gently , as if the boy is going to break anytime.  
"And that's why... I try to protect you. Protect you from the things I do , I get involved with, because... I know that if you'll get hurt, I wouldn't be able to take it, because...I..I love you too much it hurts."  
Sehun quickly pulls Jongin into the warmth of his chest and kisses his forhead. Since Jongin is smaller than Sehun, it's so easy for him to do that. That's his favorite thing to do, actually.  
"B-but the things Baekhyun tells me... You could die anytime. You could leave me...like Chanyeol left Baek." Jongin says through his tears  
"I- it won't happen. I won't let it. I won't leave you. Never". And then Sehun lifts Jongin's chin up, leans in and kisses Jongin. The kiss is not soft, it's passionate. He licks into Jongin's mouth, niping and sucking on his bottom lip. Right now Jongin needs confirmation that Sehun is not going anywhere, and Sehun gives him that. He kisses Jongin like he's the most precious thing in the world, like he's giving the oxygen for Sehun to breathe, to live. The kiss turns into the make out session. Sehun lifts Jongin who wraps his legs around Sehun's torso.  
"You're stuck with me for life , my angel." Sehun says while he bites and sucks Jongin's neck, leaving those beautiful, purple bruses.  
Jongin says nothing, because he knows that it's not the end of their discussion. He just closes his eyes and lets the plesure take over him.

Sehun woke up to the sun creeping into their bedroom. It was illuminating every part of the room, making it seem like they were in some kind of fairytale book. It was magical. But the most magical thing was to see his angel , lying in bed so peacefully, as if he's dreaming something so beautiful, as if yesterday's fight never happened. Sehun bets he is. He looks at Jongin with so much admiration and love. He adores that boy.  
"Fuck, I'm the worst person alive. I'm making you suffer so much when you deserve to be loved. You deserve so much batter... Yet... if you'd go away, It would destroy me" he softly brushes Jongin's hair from his face, mumbling to himself. But this moment was interupted by a phone call. Sehun didn't want to wake Jongin up, so he took the cell phone with him to the bathroom.  
"What is it Jongdae?!"  
"Boss, there's a problem with another gang. They want to complete the deal that Chanyeol started with them." Sehun waited a bit before answering. He has an idea who it might be and he doesn't want to get involved. Sehun thinks, no, he's sure that they somehow were responsible for Chanyeol's death. That deal was not going great from the beggining. It demanded too much from his brother. It took too much. And in the end, it cost him his life.  
"I don't want to do anything with them. Tell them the deal is off"  
"But I can't.."  
"And why is that?!  
"HE called and insisted personally. If you'll refuse, I don't know what will happen to us.. To you... To Jongin..  
"You don't mean-"  
"Yes. It was him Sehun, Kim Kai.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic ever, so I hope you'll give me lots of support and feedback. Thank you for reading.😊


End file.
